Stulej Student
Zawsze robiąc kolejny ważny krok w życiu - idąc do nowej szkoły , czy to krok dalej , czy zmieniając miejsce zamieszkania od razu myślimy " o teraz wszystko się zmieni , nikt mnie nie zna , wreszcie moge być taki jaki chce".Taaa.Też tak myślałem.Zaczynają się studia , extra.Wreszcie załącze image luzak , muczaczo , imprezowicz , wielki znawca kobiet , zawierający z łatwością znajomości , w szczególności przebywający na przerwach między zajęciaci w otoczeniu rozchichotanych , wulgarnych laseczek , wszystkie niezależnie od pory roku w kolorze brąz.Tak było nim zacząłem edukacyje na studiach A teraz podsumowanie kilku lat. Zero przyjaciół , zero znajomych , zero szans na wygranie życia (bo kiedy będzie kolejna?Jak do roboty pójde? ).Ok idąc na studia jak na rasowego stulejarza z dużym stażem na f23 przystało obmyśliłem szczwany plan Jak tu zyskać aprobate ładnych koleżanek w prostu sposób?Wiadomo , że na przerwach nie zagadam bo niby jak ?Niby o czym ?Jeszcze z chuujową dykcją jak szczerbaty Holender bez jedynek? No i tu zaświeciła mi myśl.Mam prawko , samochód też (zakupiony dzięki@@@nej dotacji babć i rodziców , którzy z litości nad takim zerem bez przyszłości nie szczędzili na mnie $).Myślę więc , eureka ! Bedzie akcja najlepiej zimą , ze zajęcia bedą kończyć się późno - chocby o 17.00 miedzy grudniem - a lutym jest już ciemno.Wychodzimy z zajęć a jak luzacko pełen nonszalancki , z wyluzowaną sylwetką (troche na przystankowe kozaka , albo autobusowego opieracza o szybe) rzuce mimochodem "może kogoś podwieść bo akurat jade tu i tu" ( oczywiście wcześniej znając miejsce zamieszkania interesujących mnie szpar narzucam kierunek pokrywający się z ich celem przeznaczenia).Oczywiście zaraz pare panienek "to może my się z tobą zabierzemy" no i piękna akcja.Otwieram fure z pilota , odpalam bryke co by się zagrzała - opiekuńczo , niskim głosem powoli i subtelnie orzekam , że włącze dziewczętom ogrzewane żeby się zagrzały i jakaś muzyke co by sie nie nudziły (nie musze mówić ,że mialem juz ze 20 piosenek skrupulatnie ustalonych , w piękną kompilacje ,każda miała swoje odpowiednie miejsce łącząc się w skladanke przy której OZP jest gwarantowany - oczywiście jeśli jest się wygrańcem i wiezie pijanky wór nasienny ze wsi ale mimo wszystko ).Po po mimo 20st mrozu miałem zrzucić kurtkę i pójść odśnieżać szyby poruszając się przy tym z napiętymi mięsniami ( ) dając panną chwile na rozmarzenie się nad moim truchłem.No i takie było założenie.Plan obmyslony co do sekundy , w najdrobniejszych szczegółach , a jak z realizacją? Początkowo było nieźle.Gdy zaczynałem studia wiadomo nikt się nie znam , zima (okres mojego łowu na podwózke ) no i nasza opiekuna grupy kiedy rozmawiając z nami na zajęciach mówi - co nie bez powodu sprawiło ,że przez chwile poczułem ,że jednak ktoś nademną czuwa - ,że jeśli kończymy tak późno to możemy się podwozić na wzajem yes , yes , yes.Plan wprowadze w życiu i ..chuuuj Albo nie miałem samochodu (zepsuty) , albo zajęcia konczylismy o 12.00 albo zwyczajnie kontakt z dziewczynami z naszej grupy miałem .... Tak czy siak z racji tej ,że mieszkam niedaleko uczelni nawet nie chciało mi się samochodu odpalać.Z drugiej strony jak tu zaimponować dziewczynom skoro zaraz po zajeciach wychodzimy z uczelni , one w prawo na autobus a ja samotnie popiierdalam na parking , może gdybyś my wracali razem , ja rzucajac kawałami , one rozbawione do ropuchu.A tak chuuj.Pomyślałem ,cóż stuleje tak mają i nie dla nich wymyślne podrywy.To byłby właściwie koniec tej nudnej historii gdyby nie fakt , utwirdzający mnie w przekonaniu ,że jak przegrywac to na całego i ,że Bóg musi mieć niezłą "BEKE XDDDDDDD" obserwując mnie z góry.Otoż chodzę , do grupy z takim jednym kolesiem - też stulej , więc mamy wspólny język przy czym on jest wioskowym okazem stulejmistrza także przegrał (niby) podwójnie.Nie pije - NIGDY ! - cóż tłumaczy ,że dlatego ,że przyjeżdza samochodem z wioski ale po mordzie widać ,że alkoholem gardzi , nosi sweterki w serek , nie lubie gadac o samochodach , porony ogląda tylko z gwiazdami porno - takie sztuczne amerykanskie laski pod które mi nawet nie staje Co innego ruskie aktorki , naturalne i piękne ale nie o tym No i wszystko było by ok gdyby nie to ,że skurrwiel realizuje mój plan.Jak się okazało 2 super niunie z innej grupy chodziły z nim do podstawówki.Z racji ,że mieszkają w tej samiej wiosce błagały go wręcz czy by nie mogly się z nim zabrać - tak to muszą czekac na pejsa ze 2 godziny.Ten z łaski hmmm ok.KURRWA myślałem ,że się porycze Ponadto inna przezajebistą sucz na , która mnich sam wytyka łeb na zewnątrz mieszka też w jakiejś mieścinie pod drodze do wiochy tego stuleja i tez się z nim zabiera.No chuuj , teraz ma do nich nr. kom , smsują do siebie , gadają na gg , pozyczaja sobie zeszyty i są normalnymi dobrymi znajomymi.A ja trzepe karła pod jtpegi i wymieniam poglady na f23 Ide skoczyc do szamba //edit: może jesteś stoolejarzem i życiowym przegrańcem, ale podstaw edycji tekstu to chyba jesteś się w stanie nauczyć? spację stawiamy PO przecinku, a nie PRZED przecinkiem. Nie przed i po, ale tylko PO. Z resztą z innymi znakami przestankowymi jest tak samo. http://www.kaila.biz/design/htm/article/pisanie.htm wypada też znać znaczenie słów, gdy się ich używa. czujesz różnicę między "tak, że", znaczącego tyle co "tak, więc", a "także", znaczącego tyle co "również"? ps. sram se do ryja Kategoria:Przegrane życie